


One shot series

by SammyHoran123



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHoran123/pseuds/SammyHoran123
Summary: Just a bunch of Spideychelle one shots that could also be found on Wattpad to





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://my.w.tt/2mxaQYMI1M

Michelle doesn't get crushes. She gets weird uncomfortable gut feelings, but never crushes. So when she started to observe Peter Parker a little bit more during class and gym it wasn't that big a deal to her.

What really messed her up was this horrible Monday at school.

This morning her alarm didn't go of so she woke up and late and surprise surprise her parents weren't home...as usual so she had to sprint to school causing her to hurt her ankle on the way there because she doesn't run...ever.

To say Michelle was tired was an understatement to how she felt when she got to school about 20 min late for her first class. She went to her locker and took out the stupid text book for her second class because there was no way she would make it all the way up stairs in time for this period it's already to late. 

Lunch time came around and Michelle realised a few things one she didn't pack any lunch for herself and two she didn't have any money with her to and she was starving considering she forgot to eat breakfast as well.

She opened her back pack and took out a thick book, maybe I can read my hunger away.

"What really!" Ned said after Peter told him his latest Spider-Man adventure.  
"React a little louder now would ya!" Peter whisper-yell at Ned.  
"Sorry but dude that is so cool," Ned says babbling about some new Lego thing, but Peter's eyes travel to the person sitting at the end of the table.

She looked tired and dispirited and he noticed how she didn't have her usual tea cup and sandwich.  
"Does MJ look okay?" Peter asks Ned.  
"Well...MJ looks like MJ," he says then Peter decided to just go with his gut and he got up and went to sit infront of her.

"Why are you sitting there?" She said not even looking up from her book.  
Peter swallows the nervous lump in his throat and takes out the bag of Doritos and his bottle of water and slides it across the table to her then gets up and leaves.

MJ looks up at looks at the objects infront of her then at Peter now again sitting back in his usual spot. After a while she's still looking at Peter and he looked up at her and gave her a small smile then turned away.

Michelle's tummy felt weird and not because she was so unbelievably hungry. It was something Peter did ...it had to be. Maybe his soft smile or his caring nature or the way he always gets so nervous all the time. 

After homecoming Peter started to really make a effort including her into his weird nerd circle and Michelle thought it was kinda cool, but this just tipped the scale. 

She opened the bag and started to eat the chips while reading her book, but she started to realize that she's read the same line over and over again. She's not concentrating.

After AcaDec practice she ran to meet up with Peter.  
"Hey Loser," she called and he stopped and whipped around looking like a dear caught in headlights.  
"Uh- uh MJ," he say nervously.  
"Look...I just wanted to say thank you...for the stuff at lunch that was pretty nice," I say awkwardly.  
"Hey that was totally no problem at all I love sharing exspecialy with my friends"  
"Friends..."I say.  
"Well we don't have to have that specific label, but I like to think we're a little more than just friendly acquaintances," he says then he turn bright red after realising what he said.  
"I mean...you know I ..."

Michelle smiles at his nervousness and her heart starts beating a little faster.  
"I'll see you loser," she says and walk past him out of the big doors of the school.

Yes, Michelle Jones does not have any crushes she gets these weird uncomfortable gut feelings for one nerd only and that isn't starting to be so bad.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle brings home a boy...

"A boy?" My mother says surprised.

"We're only gonna be doing a project for school mom calm down," I say trying to get my mom to calm down.

"MJ got a boyfriend," my little sister starts chanting skipping around me in a circle.

"I don't have a boyfriend Alexis!" I yell letting out a loud sigh.

"Michelle your jokes are getting better and better every day," my big brother says laughing at me," a boy coming over. Come on guys Michelle never brings home any living breathing person," he says then there was a knock at the door.

I open the door and there stood Peter with his stupid goofy grin on his face.

"Hey," he says and we lean in and kiss.

Yeah I said he wasn't my boyfriend, but what the others doesn't know won't kill them.

"Can I come in?" He says after a while.  
"Oh yeah just remember my family is weird so bare with me," I says stepping aside and he walked into my house.

Peter's POV

"It's a boy," her little sister yells running down the passage to what I assume is the living room.

"We're gonna be in my room!" Michelle called pulling me up the stairs by my sleeve and we run up stairs.

I sat on one of her desk chairs taking out my books.  
"So for the science project I thought we could-" she suddenly sits on my lap and attach her lips on mine.

I snake my arms around her waist and hers wrap around my neck and she plays with my hair. Kissing her is always a rush and always a surprise because she does it without any warning.

We just started getting into it when the door flew open.  
"Are you two still g-" her mother walked in and Michelle flew of my lap and landed on the floor.

"Ouch...Mom don't you knock?" She says and I help her up trying contain my laughter.

"Hello Mrs. Jones I'm Peter ," I stick out my hand and she shook it.

"Hello Peter, " she says with a teasing smile.

"Mother," Michelle hissed.

"I'm going," her mom makes her way to the door," I'm just gonna keep this open," she says then she leaves.

"So the science project," I starts then she let out a loud groan.

"Fine let's start," she slumps down into a chair and we start walking.

Michelle's POV

"Peter you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" My mom asks for the umpteenth time.

"No thank you Mrs Jones, but it was great to meet all of you guys," he say and I sort of push him toward the door before anyone asks anything else.

"Remember to do the research about that weird solar power idea you had I think it might work," I say opening the door for him.

"Aye aye Captain," he says stepping out of the house.

"Hey Peter," he turns around to look at me.

"Yeah," he says and I pull him to me by his sweater and kiss him.

"Be careful when you go swinging around town with your dental floss okay," I say.

"They are webs," he defends.

"Go home," I say with a small smile on my face.

"Good night," he kisses my cheek, turns around and runs down the street.

I took a deep breath and went back inside.  
"So Michelle...that boy," my mother starts.

"Michelle got a boyfriend," my sister sings,"you two kiss on the lips," she says as a matter of fact.

"Yeah MJ a real life boy?" My brother teases.

"Shut up," I say then my mom squeal and starts asking a lot of questions and starts making plans to meet him properly and I really regret saying we could work at my house.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May finally finds out about Peter's little secret... And no I don't mean Spiderman

I sat at on the couch with Ned. We are having our last Star Wars movie marathon before we graduate highschool. We already started with a bunch of them last night now we are continuing at like nine in the morning.

"Are you boys still good?" May asks walking to where we are seated on the couch.

"Yeah we're good," I say looking down at my phone.

"Peter just call MJ already you keep staring down at your phone every five seconds," Ned says irritated.  
"Who's MJ?" May asks.

"She doesn't know!" Ned says shocked.

I place my head in my hand and sigh. Sometimes Ned just doesn't listen. I remember telling him that May doesn't know about my relationship with Michelle.

It's not because I don't love her or want her to know, but she nosy and she's gonna want to know everything and she's gonna want to meet her and did I mention she's gonna want to know EVERYTHING!

"Peter who is MJ? Is she a new crush!?" May plants herself right next to me.

Ring Ring   
I quickly pick up my phone.  
"Hey...yeah...but MJ...I can't...Yeah okay fine," I quickly get up.

"Peter where are you going!?" Ned asks.

"I have to go pick up Michelle," I say getting up.

"Oh I'll drive you," May says eager.

"No,thank you I can drive on my own?" I say picking up the car keys.

"Didn't she say her parents where on their way to Brooklyn for the weekend?" Ned said.

"Yes, but she changed her mind last minute now she's gonna stay with Mrs Anne for the rest of the weekend," I say putting on a jacket.

"Her Aunt on the floor below us?" He says.

"Yes," I say and pick up the keys to the car.

"I'll be back," I dart for the door.  
"Bring her over for lunch!!" I hear my aunt yell.

\-----------------------------------------------  
"So you're aunt doesn't know about me and she thinks you have a crush on me," MJ says dryly.

"Yeah basically," I say starting the car.

"You technically do," she says with a chuckle.

"Well you 'technically' do to...You're my girlfriend," I say.

"Don't make me regret that," she says as a warning, but I just laugh bringing her hand to my lips and I kiss her knuckles.

"Stop doing that," she says, but I sneak a glance at her face and there is a slight tint in her cheeks and a small smile playing at her lips.

"My aunt wants you to come over for lunch," I say.

"Dope," she says squeezing my hand tighter.

"Just warning she's nosy and she'll want to butt in," I say.

"Then we'll politely tell her to back of when it becomes to bad," MJ says running her fingers through my hair.  
\-----------------------------------------------

"Aunt May please don't be weird about it," I beg.

"Peter calm down," May says,"pizza is on it's way and everything will be fine," she says.

"MJ is a vegetarian please tell me you guys got-"

"Don't worry dude we ordered a large plain pizza and one large pepperoni," Ned says and I sigh.

"Oooh I can't wait to meet Peter's crush!!" May says excited.  
"Well actually May-" 

KNOCK KNOCK 

I walk to the door and open it she's like four min early and the pizza isn't even here.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey come on in," I peck her cheeks and she steps inside.

"Hey I'm Michelle Peters girlfriend," she holds out her hand and May shakes her hand slowly.

"Peters...what?"   
"May, meet my girlfriend," Peter says.

"Oh my goodness! It's so great to meet you okay, okay tell m how this all happened," Michelle turned to me then back to May who was basically pulling her to the couch. 

And as you guys probably guessed MJ almost died under all the questions and she had to go home early because she had a sudden "headache".


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle confesses her biggest fear

I got home after a night of paroling through the streets of New York. I was tired to say the least and I just wanted to sleep.

"Hey MJ," I greeted my girlfriend. 

MJ and I started dating in high school and we've been together even since.

"Peter," she says looking up from her laptop. She was sitting on our bed typing away on her laptop. Probably somthing for the newspaper she works at.

"Peter, don't you think you should...you know take a break from the avenger thing for a while," she says out of no where.

"No, why would I?" I say pushing the button on my suit letting it fall on the ground.

"Just a thought..."

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower...join me?" I say.

"No thanks I'm gonna get to bed," she shuts her laptop and gets under the covers. Something is really wrong.

After my shower I turned of the lights and climbed into bed and closed my eyes. After a while I felt MJ turn around suddenly I feel her hand stoking my cheek.

"Today in therapy the lady asked us to write down our deepest and darkest fears. I wrote down that...I was afraid...of losing you." 

My heart started beating faster, but I couldn't make any sudden movements because she thinks I'm asleep. Michelle's afraid of losing me?

"I know it's crazy and you'd think after all these years I'd be use to it, but I'm not. When ever you come home all bruised and battered and bloody I just want to ban you from putting on that suit again. 

Every fight just gets worse and worse and Peter if you die I don't know what I would do? I know in the past 6 years of dating I don't say this much, but I love you Peter and I am not MJ without you and the thought of you never coming home to me just...." she sniffs and I felt one of her tears fall on my cheek then she kisses it away.

"I'll never be able to say this to you while you're awake, but I hope some how you hear me," she says then lays her head on my chest.

I wrap my arms around her tightly and I lay there awake untill I feel her breathing slow down and she's sleeping.

"I hear you MJ...I'll always come home," I say and kiss her forehead.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Asks Michelle to prom... Or he tries to

Strike one

I run into Academic decathelon probably 10 min late. MJ is probably gonna kill me.

"You're late," she says when I sit down.

"I'm here aren't I," I mutter under my breath.

"I heard you," she says and I roll my eyes.

She starts drilling us on English literacy and I started to feel nervous all over again. Today I was gonna ask MJ to Prom. I didn't want to do something too extreme because she'll probably just think it's stupid or something so I was just gonna ask her.

When decathelon practice was over I stayed behind and helped her pack up her flash cards.

"You know you didn't have to help me pick up like 10 cards of a table," she says picking up her bag.  
"I know-" 

"Peter what do you want?" She says looking very bored with the conversation.

"I wanted to know if....you were...going to...uhhh-"

"Going to...come on Peter I don't have all day," she says rolling her eyes.

My heart starts beating in my throat and my head starts thinking about all the possible ways this moment could go and all of them end with her saying no or her laughing in my face then saying no.

"See you tomorrow!" I say running out of the room and out of the school. Tomorrow is a new day.

Strike 2

The next day I walked into school with a new wave of confidence.

"So you're gonna do this?" Ned says after closing his locker after taking out this books.

"Jip I am. I'm gonna walk up to her and ask," I say.

"Go get'em dude," he says giving me a light push and I felt all my confidence melt away when I get to where she's standing by her locker. All the words got stuck in my throat like a plugged drain pipe and I wanted to throw up.

"What do you want Peter?" She said.  
"How did you.."

"I know everything," she says dryly closing her locker looking at me with a blank expression.

"Look Michelle I wanted to ask you if you were...if you were," the words got stuck. She looked flawless and just plain beautiful. Even if her hair looked like a bird's nest and her cloths are wrinkled she still looked flawless.

"Yo Peter," she snapped her fingers infront of my face and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Look the bell just rang I gotta go," she says turning around and walks of to her first class.

I look around at the empty hallway. Why is this happening to me?

When I got home I went straight to my room and went into mine and MJ's chat and type one word with the last bit of confidence in me because clearly I was getting no where with asking her in person.

Peter: Prom?

I stare at my phone for a while then I realize what I just did and I dropped my phone as if it just burnt my hand. Shit, shit, shit, shit.

I look at the text...she read it...and she's saying nothing!

The Next Day At School

I tried to avoid her the whole day. Ned is saying that I'm being stupid and she most likely didn't even understand my text but, Michelle isn't stupid and she's probably just waiting for me so she can tease me and maybe murder me for I don't know maybe "disrespecting" her or something.

I made it through the whole school day without bumping into her or actually being in the same room with her. It's amazing how some teachers believed that I was "sick" now I only had to make it outside the school yard and I'm home free.

The Next Day At School

The next day went just like yesterday and I've been doing a great job at avoiding her.

I had to make a quick stop at my locker first before I leave so I made sure I was alone then I snuck to my locker.

While I was searching around in my locker I felt light tap on my shoulder and I whipped around and almost died ten deaths.  
"MJ..." I say.

"What does this mean?" She showed her phone to me where it's open on the text message.

"I...I wanted...to know...if you wanted to go to Prom...with ....me," I ask.

She stared at me almost looking for something on my face and not finding it. A frown starts to form on her face and she walks away.

Any hope I had of her saying yes was gone and I went home feeling like a giant piece of dog poo.

"Peter are you okay?" My aunt ask that night while we were eating dinner.  
"Yeah," I say with a giant sigh.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked at my text.

MJ: My dress is going to be either salmon, royal blue or black and white so be ready for either one I'll let you know when I made up my mind. And I don't want to be swung across the sky to Prom an uber would be just fine

I look up from my phone with probably the biggest smile ever and suddenly things felt like they were finally working in my favour.


	6. 6

"Now for a word from Peter's friend Michelle Jones," the priest says and I get from my seat and walk to the stage.

I looked at the full packed church. There were teachers and student and avengers. I looked at Ned's sad face and Aunt May's tear stained one.

"I...I was Peter's girlfriend not his friend. And he was...My best friend," I take a pause. I felt tears pool in my eyes and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"We all know Peter was a loser," I hear a bunch of chuckles," but he was selfless and kind hearted. He didn't have the best history with showing up trust me I know, but now we all know why."

"Peter was a hero," my voice crack and I look down. Tears streamed down my face and I looked at his coffin.

"Why did you have to go...why you?" I sob and May gets up and walks forwards enveloping me in her arms.

"Peter was part of our family. Even if you only knew him as your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man he was special," I continue between my crying.

"We're gonna miss you Peter," I say and May help me walk down back to my seat next to my parents and my mom wrapped me in her arms.

If I thought seeing him lay there so still was painful I was so wrong. Seeing them lower him into the ground was the worst pain I've ever felt. It took everything in me not to jump in after him and just let them bury me along with him and when it was all over it was just me and his grave.

"I love you so much Peter," I whisper looking at his grave.

"Michelle sweety it's time for us to go home," my mom says.

It took me all my strength I had left to drag me away from the grave then we went home.

When we got home I went straight to bed.  
"Michelle are you okay," my mom asks after a while.

"I will be," I pick up my digital photo frame and scroll through the pictures of Peter and I," somehow I'll be okay."

I look at the pictures mocking me. I think of the happiness I use to have. The nights Peter would sneak into my room and I'd tend to his wounds. All the late night conversations, calls and texts. His comforting voice that always knew exactly what to say. The way he use to kiss me and hold me(in every way if you know what I mean). The way he looked at me like I was the most precious thing in the world. He won't be there for graduation. 

"MJ," my mom got under the covers with me and held me.

"We had plans mom...we were gonna be together mom me and...and him together," I start sobbing fiercely.

"Before he left he, he told me I was one of the few things in his life that mattered and that he doesn't know what he would do without me. He kissed me then he said he'd do everything to keep me safe mom. He promised me he would come home," my sobs get worse. I just can't seem to keep my emotions inside right now.

I wanted to scream. The pain I felt was unbearable. Peter was gone...my loser was gone and he wasn't coming back to me...ever.

"Mom I want him back," I cry out. I cling onto my mother for dear life. I felt like I would fall if I let go.

After a while I turn onto my side and clutch the photo frame to my chest and I hold onto one of his hoody's he gave me(or well hoody's I stole). He's gone...he's really gone.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ's wedding

I look at the people sitting in their seats. Today is my wedding day. Yes, MJ and I are getting married. Trust me I'm just as surprised she said yes.

The music started playing and the big doors of the church opened up and in walked the braidsmaids and then Michelle. She looked beautiful.

Scratch that she looked better than beautiful, but there is no word for that. She knocked all the air out of my lungs. Her dress fit her perfectly and her hair was in a beautiful elegant bun.

I felt tears form in my eyes when she finally stood infront of me and she smiled at me shyly and bit down on her bottom lip.

"We are gathered here today..."the priest started then I felt a tingly sensation run through my body...shit.

"Are you okay?" She whispered and I nodded and looked at Happy in the first row and he had a look on his face that gave me all I needed to know.

"Dude can you speed this up a bit?" Michelle says. This woman can read my mind some times.

"I'm so sorry," I apologize to her while placing the ring on her finger.

"I love you," she simply replied with a loving smile. Usually when she smiled at me like that it puts me at ease, but now it just makes me feel worse for ruining our wedding.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now-" I couldn't wait I cupped her face and kissed her feverishly.

"Go get'm Tiger," she whispers once we pull away and I sheepishly make my way down the aisle and out of the church. 

When I got outside there was this group of terrorists capturing a bunch of people and killing others so I had to take them down and guess how I spend my first night as a married man? In a hospital.

"I ruined our wedding day," I say and Michelle looks up at me from where she was laying on my chest.

"No those other assholes ruined it," she says.

"But if I wasn't Spider-"

"But you are and I wouldn't change that. I knew what I was getting myself into," she say,"besides...you'll make it up to me," she kisses my neck.

"I will," I say and I turn to her and I kiss her passionately.

"I love you my husband," she whispered in between kissing me.

"I love you more my wife," I say and I hug her tiny body close to me.

I close my eyes and sigh...if this isn't paradise then I don't know what is.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one shot is low-key more about Aunt May and her fears and I show MJ in a very softer light because I believe when it comes to Peter we are all a little soft
> 
> PS I wrote this two or three months before I watched Infinity War that's why a lot of info is wrong

I look at my phone. This class is boring me to death. I see Ned looking a little worried and I get curious. I lean over to him.

"Why does your face look more stupid than usual?" I say then I saw his phone. He was in Aunt May's contact then a new message popped up from the chat then he quickly hid it thinking I didn't see.

You see Peter is gone to fight in the Infinity War and yesterday it was announced that the war was over, but a bunch of the Avenger were missing including my boyfriend and we've all been going crazy. Me a little more then the rest.

"N-Nothing..." he says and he started visibly sweating.  
"What are you and May talking about?" I say giving him my famous 'piss in your pants' look.

"Nothing Michelle," he stutters. I grab him by his collar.  
"If you have information about Peter I strongly suggests you tell me now," I say.

"Michelle Jones can you kill Mr. Leeds after class...thank you," Mr. Jarring says and I let go of Ned, but in the process I manage to snatch his phone before he could protest.

Ned: Any news?

Aunt May: Well there is, but please don't say anything to Michelle 

Ned: Yeah I won't say anything

Aunt May: He is at the tower. He is in some type of coma but he's bound to wake up soon

Ned: Can he get more visitors?

Aunt May: Yes...just don't tell Michelle

Ned: Okay...but why not tell her. She's he's girlfriend I'm sure he would want to see her when he wakes up

Aunt May: Ned please...I'll send your pass to your parents with that you can come and go as you please

I was fuming. He's back!! I hand Ned his phone back and get up in the middle of class and I run to my car. You might think I'm crazy driving upstate to the Tower, but I need to see him.

When I got there I was stopped by a bunch of security.  
"I need to get through," I say, but they push me back.

"Karen!" I call.

"Miss Jones is the significant other of Mr Parker, she's in the system," the robotic voice says out of no where and the security let me through. Then I spot Happy.

"Happy, where can I find Peter?" I ask breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry Michelle I have strict instructions from May to not let you in there," he says with a sympathetic look on his face. 

I chest tightened and I felt like I couldn't breath because the knot in my throat was growing strong. Tears starts to pool in my eyes and I sink against the wall and wrap my arms around my legs and I place my head on my knees.

Peter's POV  
I wake up. There was a bright light.

"Peter," Ned said.

"Oh my God Peter," Aunt May appeared.

After a while Ned went home.  
"I'm gonna go get some food," Aunt May said.

I felt empty. MJ haven't came to visit me today. I bet she doesn't even know I'm awake.

"Where are you MJ," I whisper.

"She's sitting outside in the lobby," Karen answers.

"What why?" I say weakly sitting up.

"You're Aunt instructed everyone to not let her see you. She's been sitting here everyday after school ever since you've came back.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a month," she said.

I nod. Why would Aunt May ban her from being here. I here the door open and the silhouette of the person slowly closes the door as if their sneaking into the room.

"MJ?" I ask and she whips around causing her hood to fall of.

"P-Peter?" She stutters then rushed forward.

"You're here," I cup her face and she starts tearing up  
.  
"Babe don't cry," I say wiping her tears.

"You're okay," she whispers and burried her head in my neck.

"C'mere," she gets up and climb into the bed and cuddles into my side. I wrap my arms around her tighter because it felt great. She made everything great. Every fiber of my being felt content with her in my arms.

"I thought you were gonna...and May wouldn't let me see you and I had to sneak in here to see you," she sniffed a couple times and I stroked her hair and kiss her forehead.

"I'm right here," I say trying to sooth her.

Aunt May's POV

After I bought myself some food I went straight back to Peter. 

When I got there I was met with the sight of Michelle Jones laying next to Peter. I could here her sniff which probably ment she was crying.

"I love you," I hear her say and my eyes tear up. Peter was all I had and sometimes I feel like I was losing him. 

There was a time where in was the only woman in his life now I had to hand him over. He wasn't mine anymore and I wasn't his only lady anymore.

"I love you more MJ," I hear him say and I smile. My baby wasn't a baby anymore.

"Stop crying!" I hear him laugh. Then I see him kiss her...now their kissing. I smile and walk away. 

Peter was in good hands.


	9. 9

"Are you ok," Peter asks me putting on his suit.

"Uh huh," I say twiddling my fingers shifting around in my seat on my bed.

"Okaayy..." he picks up his mask then he leans in and kiss me. I smile into the kiss then he pulls away.

"I'll be back later tonight," he climbs through the window and away he went into the early night.

I jumped up from bed and ran to the bathroom twiddling my wedding ring. I took out the little bag I stashed earlier today and took out the 10 pregnancy tests I bought.

Babies weren't part of the plan at all...ever. The plan was never to get pregnant at all. I follow the instructions and then I wait.

My heart started beating faster and faster why does 5 min suddenly take so fucking long! The minutes are going by so very slow. 

I can't be pregnant. We can't have a baby how will I rule the world with a snotty, bratty, whiny attention seeking baby!?

I walk to the mirror then I saw something I never noticed before. My tummy was actually hard and it had this tiny bulge forming. I lift up my t-shirt and I slowly touch my tummy and an unfamiliar warmth goes through my body. 

In here might be a little person. Half me and half Peter. A little person we created...together. My baby...My child.

I might be someone's mother. My phone starts beeping and I run to the bathroom. I look at all the tests and I start crying. They are all positive. I am going to be a mother.

I take them all and place them in my special box. I wipe the tears from my eyes and touch my stomuch, there's a baby in here.

"MJ I'm back," Peter says coming in through the window when he got home later that night.

"Peter," I start.

"I'm gonna go shower," he says kissing my cheek and goes to the bathroom.

15 minutes later he comes out fully dressed and crawls into bed next to me.

"What do you think about having a baby?" I ask.

"You know how I feel about having kids, but you want to rule the world and be the president or something," he says with a hint of sadness.

"You don't want to put up with 'snotty, bratty, whiny attention seeking babies," he says quoting my favourite words from every baby argument we've ever had and let's out a heavy sigh and turns on his side to face me.

I knew how much he wants kids, but I was always the one who objected. I take his warm hand and placed it underneath my (actually his) t-shirt so that it was on top of the little tiny bulge.

"I'm pregnant," I whisper.

He sat up quickly.

"Really!?" He says and I giggle shaking my head yes.  
He moves the blanket away and lies his head on my abdomen. I smile and run my hand through his hair.

"Here's a baby in here," he says softly and he kisses my stomach.

"Hey baby," he cooes.

"Peter get back up here," I say and he moves back to his spot on the bed.

"I love you," he says.

"I know," I say then he kisses my forehead and envelopes me into his arms.


	10. 10

"Peter I never wanted to fight with you about this ever, but Joy is here now. You can't stay out untill morning and come home dead tired and just not help me with her. News flash Peter she's OUR daughter...OUR responsibility," Michelle says crossing her arms.

"Well what am I suppose to do!? Neglect my duty as a hero. Not do my job every night and let bad things happen to good people?" I argue with her.

"What about your duty as a father! Peter I can't do this alone! I've had about 7 hours of sleep in the past week since we've been home. Peter I'm so tired," she starts tearing up and I notice the bags under her eyes. My heart drops to my feat when the cold hard realization kicks in.

"Have you held her at all in the past week?" She asks and freeze. I don't remember if I have held her this week. 

Michelle shakes her head and rushes to the bathroom and with the slam of the door Joy starts crying and I run to her room.

She was beautiful. I've never seen a more beautiful thing in my life.

"Hey love," I pick up the tiny person and rocked her in my arms. She immediately stopped crying and I kissed her forehead. 

I sat down on the little rocking chair.

"Hey, so today I completely messed up with your mommy and I feel so bad, but she's right. I mean what was I thinking? Patrolling more because I wanted you to be safe was probably not my best idea," I run the back of my finger over her baby cheek and she takes my finger and squeezes it.

"You're the only thing that makes sense," I say then I get up and lay her down gently and watch her fall asleep.

The next day I go to the Avengers tower bright and early and I quickly make my way back home to find Michelle feeding Joy.

"You're home soon," MJ says dryly.

"Uh huh I talked to Tony," I said and she nods.

"I'm turning in my suit," I say then she shoots her head up and me.

"What!?" 

"I mean. I'm not gonna stop being Spider-Man, but they've been dying to test this new recruit and I see no harm in Spider-Man taking a break for a few years," she stops feeding Joy and walks to me slowly patting Joy's back lightly.

"You were right about neglecting you guys. I want to help you and be with you throught this. Being a real father is more important that anything to me...even my Spider suit. I'm sorry I made you feel like you were in this alone MJ," I say then she smiles.

"You don't need to-" 

"I want to," I wrap them both in my arms and sigh.

"I love you both," I say.

"We love you more," she answers and I kiss her cheek.

Yeah this was definitely the best choice.


	11. 11

Secret persons POV

I look at Peter and Ned dancing like weirdos and my heart clench. I look at Peter smiling. It was like happiness was radiating of him then her and Betty show up and now Peter is dancing with her.

The song turns into a slow one and Peter and her start slow dancing. His hands are wrapped around her waist and she has her arms wrapped around his neck and her head laid on his shoulder.

He looks so happy and content. He whispers something into her ear and she lifts up her head and smiles at him.

She says something back to him and he laughs. She leans down a little and give him a soft kiss on his lips. 

I feel my heart break into zillion pieces and the worst part is his smile grew wider than before and his eyes shown brighter and he just looks more in love with her than ever and she doesn't look much different.

They love each other there is no doubt about it, it was written all over their faces. 

"Hey Gwen are you okay?" Ned asks snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah I'm fine," I say looking at him.

"I know your hurt," he says taking my hand.

"He loves her," I say with a long sigh.

"He does..." Ned agrees and we look back at the pair.

"Sometimes I wish it was me," I say tearing up.

"Gwen-"

"I know he's heart belonged to her since the beginning of time," I say with a weak laugh.

Ned just lead me to the dance floor and we started to slow dance. I lay my head on his shoulder trying to drown in his comfort. I look up and there they were...so close.

Peter's arms wrapped securely around Michelle and her's are wrapped tightly around his neck.

Stupid smiles planted on their faces looking stupid in love with each other.


End file.
